Azash's day off
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: What happens when you give four Akatsuki memebers the day off and two of them happen to be Tilee and Azash? Read and find out.


Disclaimer no Jutsu!

I don't own Naruto if I did I would have done it in English instead of Japanese  
I don't own this story Aya-chan does  
TileeTi-chans  
All Aya's charactersAya's

* * *

It was 3:00 AM when Azash woke up. He got up, got dressed and walked down the hall to Itachi's room. He put his hand on the door and used a gen-jutsu to slip though the wall.

He walked to Itachi's bed side and shouted "Rise and shine bed head!"

Itachi sprang up, eyes open wide. "You idiot! What was that for?"

"Don't you remember? Pain wanted to see us early." Azash said smiling

"Fine!" Itachi groaned. He got up and pushed Azash out of his room. "I'll be there in a second." Azash stood there for a few seconds then went down to Tobi's room. He knocked on the door.

"Password?" Azash heard for the other side.

"Tobi is a good boy," Azash sighed. The door flung open and Tobi jumped out.

"Yay! Azash!" Tobi yelled hugging Azash.

"Ya, hi Tobi," Azash said practically breathless.

Tobi let go "What's you want?"

"Pain wanted to see us." Azash said pushing Tobi off so he could breath.

"Ooooo…." Tobi said happily.

"Now to go get-"

"Take me with you!" Tobi said wrapping his arms around Azash's.

"What? No!" Azash yelled. "I'll be right back."

"What's all the racket?" Diedara said opening his door and rubbing his eyes.

"Diedara!" Tobi yelled and hugged him.

"Thanks Diedara!" Azash said running down the hall "I owe you one!"

"Curse you Azash!" Diedara yelled.

Latter Azash stopped by another door "Tilee?" Suddenly a pillow was thrown through the door; it made a whole and hit Azash in the face.

"5 more minutes," he heard.

"Come on please get up, you'll be late." Azash complained.

"Ti-chan!" Tobi said opening the door. He stood by the bed anxiously waiting for her to get up.

Azash walked in and began poking her "Wake up no-ju-"

Tilee's hand came up and gripped his wrist twisting it "No," She said angrily. Azash bared his teeth great! he thought. He left Tobi and Tilee, returning to his room to wrap something around his broken wrist.

Itachi walked in. "What happened?"

"Ow," Azash said.

"Huh?' Itachi asked

"Go ask Tilee." He answered.

"Oh, I see," Itachi walked out seeing Tobi running towards him.

"Itachi!" Tobi yelled

"Sharingan!" Itachi said. Tobi fell into Itachi's arms "No hug." He picked him up and walked down the hall with Azash.

Once outside they saw Pain standing near the gate. "You're here?" he said.

The gates opened again and Tilee rushed out "Am I late?" She asked.

"No," Itachi answered.

"Itachi!" Tobi said waking up. Itachi threw him a couple feet. When Tobi saw Tilee he changed his mind. "Tilee!" He said happily

"Tobi!" she replied. Both hugged with lots of smiles. Itachi, Pain and Azash sweat dropped.

When the two where done hugging and Tobi had forgotten about Itachi Pain said. "You four have the day off." Then walked back inside.

"Yay!" Tobi and Tilee said hugging again.

"Oh joy…" Azash said. "And I was so looking forward to killing someone."

"Me too" Itachi complained. Tilee grabbed Itachi and Azash hands and began dragging them, Tobi following.

"Let's go visit Araya and Destiny." Tilee exclaimed

"Yes!" Azash yelled.

"No!" Itachi groaned.

"Shut up," Azash said to Itachi.

"Wait!" Tobi yelled falling behind.

"Come on!" Itachi yelled back. Tilee let go of Itachi and Azash instead she grabbed Tobi's hand. They all took off for Konaha.

Itachi yelled "I'm off."

"C'ya!" Azash yelled back.

"Tobi is hungry," Tobi said. "Tobi will go get food."

"Bye Tobi!" Tilee yelled to him. Suddenly Azash sped up, if you had seen him running by he would have been a blur.

"Wait!" Yelled Tilee falling behind. Azash had noticed Tilee gaining weight. It wasn't food he knew, but he couldn't help but wonder. He stopped and waited Tilee was panting.

Azash turned and bent down. "Need a ride?" He asked smiling. Tilee gave him a weird look, but accepted.

"Sorry I couldn't keep up," She said with a sorrowful look.

"No problem!" Azash said. "You're not heavy."

Tilee blushed and said "Thank you." Azash just smiled. When they finally reached Konaha it was 10:00

"Transformation!" Azash said. Suddenly he turned into Araya.

"My turn!" Tilee said evilly. "Transformation!" She turned into Destiny. "Now let's have some fun!" Tilee said.

"Drink this," Azash said handing her a red vial. He drank his.

Tilee drank it then said "Ew…What is this stuff?"

Azash answered "Blood, their blood."

Tilee gagged nearly throwing up. "What? Why?"

"It allows us to be them without chakra" He explained.

"Oh," Tilee replied still recovering.

"Now to fix my wrist" Azash said. He brought out a kuni and sliced his wrist open.

"Oh sick!" Tilee yelled. Azash fixed his wrist by readjusting the bones. "No amount of therapy will ever make this go away." She added.

Azash laughed "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Blood skin cover jutsu!" The blood on the ground returned to his wrist and his wrist sealed up. "There." Azash said. "Now let's go." Both of them got through security and took off to ruin their subject's lives. Azash ran off to Kiba's house. He knocked on the door, Kiba opened it.

"I never want to see you again!" Azash shouted then ran off. Tilee ran up to the lower branch area and knocked on Neji's door. He opened it; Tilee smacked him across the face.

"How dare you!" she said hotly then took off. Tilee ran to Destiny's door.

"Hel-" Destiny trailed off when she saw herself standing there.

"It's me! Ti-chan!" Tilee shouted.

Azash took off toward the place where he thought Araya would be. When he found her he made sure Kiba was following him. Then he created a Sasuke clone, and hid. The Sasuke clone ran up to Araya and kissed her. Kiba's jaw dropped when he turned the corner. Araya was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Piercing fang!" Kiba shouted and took out the clone. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-ya, what happened?" Araya asked.

"Kiba shrugged "Someone want's us to break up."

"Huh?" Araya said confused.

"Someone copied you and came to my house. They didn't smell like you though." Kiba said rustling his hair.

"Oops!" Azash whispered. "Gotta get out of here." Later Tilee, Itachi, Tobi and Azash sat down in the forest and ate the food Tobi had stolen.

"Tobi is a good boy for getting us food," Itachi said.

Tilee hugged Tobi "Tobi is a very good boy!"

"Ya," said Azash. "Good boy."

* * *

Authors notes:

This is Aya's not mine. She writes it, I type and post. Messages/reviews are loved so please R&R!!


End file.
